Production Staff's Seven Wonders
One of the special features of the official site of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia anime series is a section wherein selected people from the production team is able to post ghost stories. This article translates these stories written from the official site from Japanese. Ghost Story #1: The Flickering Light Bulb :Contributed by: Maybe "At one time when I entered the bathroom, I saw something flickering inside. I assumed that it's probably eye strain, but I found out that it's just the light bulb. 'Ah, is this light bulb already old? Has it reached its life span,' I thought." "'No, wait a second. This is not a fluorescent lamp... it shouldn't be flickering,' I recalled. Then, I heard a 'Bachi!' sound and the bathroom suddenly went pitch-dark." "It looks like the electricity went haywire, and the circuit breaker was tripped. But I was pretty sure that the light bulb did flicker." Ghost Story #2: Black Person, White Person :Contributed by: Kinoko "When my friend's father was still small, he went to his uncle who was hospitalized. During his visit, he saw a man dressed in black clothes stand on the bed opposite his uncle's." "'Who is he," he called out, and the black-clothed man responded with surprise, 'You can see me?!'" "After that, the man pointed to my friend's uncle and answered, 'That man will die soon,' before leaving." "I tried to tell the story to the adults nearby, but no one believed me." "Four or five days later, my friend's uncle died." Ghost Story #3: Foreign Culture Communication? : Contributed by: Staff Member T "In the workplace of a small international company, among its employees are Americans, Koreans and Thais." "One day, a female Japanese employee — let's call her F-san — is talking to a female American employee — let's call her L-san — and they had a conversation completely in Japanese before they switch to English during their conversation." "At first I thought, 'They're probably talking about something private.' Then, L-san began speaking in Japanese while F-san spoke in English!" "It made me curious. After F-san listens, why does it seem that I can't understand a thing they say? L-san probably listens the same thing too, and it appears that she is well aware of what is going on. Furthermore, two Koreans also started a conversation that started in Japanese, then swiftly changes to English." "(I'm quite idle when it comes to speaking in Japanese.)" "I don't understand a thing they talked about, but seeing them makes me so interested I grinned a bit." "So that's my story. One way of the other, it seems that they can understand each other beyond words. It's interesting, isn't it?" Ghost Story #4: Premonition in a Dream : Contributed by: Kinoko "During the time when my mother is 10 years old, she had a dream about a fire that engulfed the place where she lives in." "In that dream, my mother is running away to a nearby Shinto shrine." "The dream felt unusually real to her, and it left a mark in my mother's mind." "Several days later, the dream became reality; a fire erupted in the town." "Remembering what she saw in her dream, she ran to the same Shinto shrine as in her dream." "After the fire has died down, most of the houses around my mother's house was terribly burnt, while my mother's house was left intact, with only the laundry as the only casualty." Ghost Story #5: Captured on Camera : Contributed by: Staff Member N "It was a day in the month of March." "I was taking pictures inside the premises of an old school building located in the mountainside." "Ah, this is an on-the-spot photography session which is part of the promotion." "It has been raining for days there, but at that day, the rain stopped pouring, and signs of clear weather were peeking from the evening sky. The dusk was the perfect moment to take pictures." "Pleased with how things are going, I proceeded to take pictures as the night approaches." "I then decided to ass some lighting, then..." "...suddenly, the breaker falls down!" "Oh well, I decided to return to setting up the lights, and when the scenery is perfect, I took a shot. When I did, I accidentally took another shot at a random spot in the darkness." "Upon my return to Tokyo later on to validate my photos, wait a second... I noticed something in one of my photos." (Click here to view the original image.) "Ah, photography is such an interesting thing!" Category:Content Category:Translated Content